The Light in darkness
by MoonStarKitty
Summary: Cho chang and Draco malfoy are forced to study together what will happen whent she learns whats really in his heart.


The Light in Darkness  
**********  
  
Cho Chang stared blankly at her half eaten pork roast. Her friends were chatting happily around her about how cool the Halloween decorations were or what cute boys they liked. Cho didn't really want to talk about such meaningless things right now. She made the excuse that she was feeling ill and kept to herself.  
  
How can they still converse about who has the coolest hair, Cho thought angrily all this he-who-must-not-be-named stuff. You'd think they'd be a little more scared or at least more mature. Their probably just trying to act normal. Cho sighed. If that's it then there doing a better job then me.  
  
Cho thought about the past two months at her last year at Hogwarts. She'd been sulky and unhappy. A lot of thing brought her to the brink of tears now a days. It was hard and painful to think of Cedric or Harry. Harry, she didn't go out with Harry anymore for two reasons (a) she didn't feel a deep liking for Harry but she did like him and (b) she secretly felt like if she got involved with Harry she would in turn get involved with Voldemort. Cedric, she loved Cedric. He was perfect for her. Why did he have to die?  
  
"Damn you, Voldemort!" Cho muttered under her breath as she looked up at the great hall. The ceiling sparkled with glittering stars and the full moon shone with brilliance. She looked at the decorations; she had to admit they were very cool. Jack-o-lanterns filled all the space it could on the ground and in the air. A lot of other equally spooky stuff made the Hall look absolutely freighting. She moved to look at the other house tables everyone was chatting happily to one another except one boy at the Slytherin table of to the corner. He was about sixteen and he had his blonde hair combed back in a greasy way. His bright green eyes gazed out of the window at the dark sky as he nibbled at some pie and sipped at his pumpkin juice. He looked just like she felt sad, lonely and fed up with it all. Draco Malfoy the name suddenly came to her. Cho had often herd people say bad things about him, but right now he didn't look so bad, he looked interesting and thoughtful. NO! Cho thought His father is a convicted death eater! His father helped kill Cedric. She turned to the head table trying to forget all she had just thought about. The Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was getting out of his chair making the announcements.  
  
"Students of Hogwarts," he said with wise authority "I hope you have all enjoyed your Halloween feast." There were murmurs of agreement from the crowd. Dumbledore raised his hand and everyone silenced immediately. "Having said that I have an announcement to make," There was a confused chatter about the room "Hogwarts is now trying out a new study system developed by our staff here at Hogwarts." He gestured to the other people sitting at the head table. "This new system was developed to promote inter-House friendships."  
  
Inter-House friendships? Cho thought confused. What does he mean by that? She looked into Dumbledore's eyes. He didn't seem excited or disappointed with this new concept. Cho was egger to learn more about this study system.  
  
"Each student will be paired with a student from a different house then their own and maybe different year." He went on. "These pairs will study together at least once a week for a hour in either the library or a empty class room of our choice." He stopped for a moment giving the student's time to chatter a little, then raising his hand he started. "These pairs were chosen based on last years marks or recent homework for first years. You will have been paired with some one whose weaknesses are your particular strengths and whose strengths are your particular weaknesses."  
  
Well, Cho thought this person must be strong in potions, Herbology and Divination and would be weak in Transfiguration, Charms and Defense against the Dark arts. Who could it be? The question pressed at her mind as she looked around at the other tables. There many other confused faces thinking along the same path as she. All wondering who their partners might be. She didn't know a lot of people other then Ravenclaw. Her eyes rested on the trio Harry, Ron and Hermione. Harry and Ron were looking at each other confused expressions on their faces. Hermione was looking around probably thinking who could meet her standard of top in the year. She once again returned to letting her eyes wander until they fell once again on Draco Malfoy. Why did she keep looking back at him? She stared while he talked to his two cronies Crabbe and Goyle. These two boys were huge compared to Malfoy's thin and tall body. These guys were Big and very strong, but unluckily quite stupid. They conversed for about a minute or so then Malfoy turned and stared right in to her brown eyes. His glare disoriented her she quickly looked back to Dumbledore who was getting up.  
  
"It is now time to go back to your common rooms. You will find the name of your partner in an envelope on your beds." He paused to bow. "Good night."  
  
As Chow walked back to the Ravenclaw common room she happily or at least as happily as she could fake it. They all wanted there partner to be this cut boy in Hufflepuff , what's-his-name? Cho didn't really care. She was thinking about Malfoy's tantalizing stare. Did e see her? Why did she care? Thousands of questions flooded through her head.  
  
They entered the common room and Cho was happy to see the soft comfy furniture and warm fire blazing in the fireplace. A lot of people were all ready here talking about who their partner was. Cho really wanted to know who her study buddy was, but she didn't want her nosy friends to be with her. She waited in the 7th yr girls bedroom until it was completely empty. Chop iced up the envelope on her four poster bed. Her name was written neatly in green ink.  
  
"What?" Cho gasped looking down with shock on her face. The paper which read:  
  
Partner's Name: Malfoy, Draco  
House: Slytherin  
Year: 6  
Weaknesses: Transfiguration, Charms  
Strengths: Potions, Divination, Astronomy  
Required Meeting Time: Fridays at 5:00 pm  
Meeting place(s): Library, Room 402 on fourth floor  
  
******************************************************* This is the first chapter of this fiction I'll post the next one ASAP! Please review! Thanks to HomiSidle for inspiration! 


End file.
